The present disclosure relates to a thin and flexible display such as a so-called electronic paper.
In recent years, manufacturers have developed various kinds of ultra-thin displays called electronic paper (e-paper) (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010-218102 and 2010-157060). For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-218102 proposes a so-called electronic book (e-book) utilizing such an ultra-thin display as a book.